


robearto is meechee

by orphan_account



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Accidental genderswap, F/F, Vore, bob the builder (mentioned), mother i am sorry, pointed out by reader but i Love it, the grinch (in spirit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: since kev cant shut the fuck up on twitter (edited)





	robearto is meechee

the year is 2067

"wow i cant belive weve been married for 49 year says" karen

"m yeup' say roberta

"yall fuckin or sumn ???" says ian

everyone fuckin dies on the spot the end

matt h

**Author's Note:**

> like n subscribe for more asjdjfkskkdajskkdsjks


End file.
